


La morte della reclutatrice

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Tomorrowland (2015)
Genre: Deathfic, Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Tomorrowland - Il mondo di domani]Una drabble sulla morte di Athena.Scritta per#grayoloturia. Giorno 9: Ricorda il tuo trauma più recente da libro/film/TV.





	La morte della reclutatrice

La morte della reclutatrice

 

Alcune scintille azzurre sprizzarono dal petto squarciato di Athena, mentre la cyborg ansimava. Gli occhi le si chiudevano di scatto ed era scossa da tremiti e spasmi, dal suo corpo si alzavano degli stridii metallici.

Frank se la strinse contro e la cullò, sentiva gli occhi pizzicare. Il jet-pack alle sue spalle faceva un rumore sordo.

“John Francis Smith” biascicò Athena.

“Sono qui” rispose lui. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli brizzolati.

“Sai perché non mi hai mai fatto ridere?” domandò lei con voce metallica.

“No, perché?” domandò lui.

“Perché non sei divertente” disse ironica lei. Gli sorrise.

< Il tuo sorriso mi è sempre bastato > pensò lui.

[110].


End file.
